Zuko Drabbles and Oneshots
by linguist-squid
Summary: A very underwhelming Zuko drabble that I was challenged to write in less than a minute. Very short and pretty crappy, but I decided to post it anyway. Turned into a collection of drabbles/oneshots. Accepting requests. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is just a little AtlA drabble. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR - IF I DID, MOVIE RIGHTS WOULD'VE NEVER BEEN SOLD!_

* * *

All he felt was heat.

It was dark and unbearably hot, terrifyingly painful, and it felt like his face was on fire.

But it was.

He was confused - why would his father do this to him? What had he done wrong?

Of course, it came to him; he disrupted the meeting. What else could it be for? His father wouldn't do this for no good reason.

Right?

* * *

_It was crap, I know. But I was challenged to write an AtlA drabble in a minute. This is what I came up with. I figured I'd post it._

_Anyway, review. Actually, you don't have to, but it would be nice. I may post better drabbles later._

_-IM_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I got some really good feedback on the first drabble I wrote, so I thought I would make this into a collection of drabbles and oneshots, mainly about Zuko, that I'd be taking requests on. Sooooooooo... requests? Anyone?_

_I own not Avatar, but the drabbles I'm writing based off of it._

* * *

He felt warm.

It was both new and old, familiar yet unfamiliar.

It wasn't the burning heat of anger, nor the flame of passion that he had experienced briefly.

The warmth of acceptance was a homey fire, nestled in a corner that had been ignored by him for several years.

Since his mother died, the flickering had died into a single coal, one that his uncle kept burning even as he himself pretended that it wasn't there.

He thought the flame of family love would flare up again when his father and sister accepted him again, once he had captured the Avatar.

How ironic.

The warmth he felt was sparked by the Avatar Family, the one that he had hunted for a long time before joining.

It was a nice feeling, being accepted, surrounded by those you love and love you.

* * *

_I took a bit more time on this drabble. I know, still crappy, but not angsty, like the previous one._

_Again, request, and review, please._

_-IM_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I haven't updated in who knows how long. I should warn you that these updates are not going to be frequent. I may update it three times in a week (unlikely) or three times in a year (very likely). _

_As for pairings... I usually prefer the canon stuff, but I have always gone with the ideal of "if it's written well enough, I ship it!" That said, I personally believe I am awful at writing any romance whatsoever. I love the fluff, but I'm terrified to attempt because I naturally dislike it. _

_As for the length... again, varies. I'd like to do the longer ones, but there's the whole thing with being able to come up with ideas and being able to write them. _

_Anyway, this is going to be another angsty one with Zuko thinking while feeding turtleducks (a short one, yes, but I'm writing this in school and I don't have much time)._

_Disclaimer: Do not own AtlA or any of the characters associated with it._

* * *

Zuko sat quietly at the edge of the fountain, thinking of the last time he did something like this.

He tore off a chunk of the bread that he had taken from the kitchen, tossing it softly into the pool of water. The turtleducks squabbled and dove after it, seemingly unused to this.

It had obviously been a while since someone fed them like this.

His mother was the one who would always do this with him, smiling and speaking softly.

She wouldn't be proud of him, like she had always said she was before. Not after what he had done.

He kept trying to convince himself that what had happened in Ba Sing Se was necessary. The Avatar was... gone. He was back in the Fire Nation, with his honor restored and respected by all. He had everything he had ever wanted, and more, but...

He stared at his reflection, unsure once again. It wouldn't leave his mind, the look on his uncle's face as he betrayed him.

But he didn't! It was Iroh who betrayed the Fire Nation, not the other way around! That's what Azula insisted upon.

_But Azula always lies_, whispered the traitorous part of his mind.

He shook his head physically, as though that would remove the thought from his head permanently, and stood. He flicked whatever crumbs that were left over on his fingers into the pond, watching as the ripples spread across it. The turtleducks' squawking increased as they plunged into the water to get tiny bits of bread.

Zuko needed to... well, he needed to do something to either forget about the rage or express it.

* * *

_The end. This was supposed to be adorable, but then... angst. I seem to like to write that. Oops. Also, don't you love how my AN's are longer than the content? Lovely, amiright? _

_Anyway, requests are appreciated, and I hope you liked it. _

_Please review!_

_-TheInsaneM_


End file.
